dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Iryu
Informações Gerais *'Titulo:' 医龍 *'Titulo (romaji):' Iryu *'Tagline:' Team Medical Dragon *'Genero:' Medico *'Canal:' Fuji TV Temporada 1 thumb|301px|Iryu - Temporada 1 *'Episodios:' 11 *'Audiência:' 14.75% *'Periodo de Transmissão:' 13/04/2006 a 29/06/2006 *'Horário:' 5ª Feira às 22:00hs *'Música Tema:' Believe by AI 'Sinopse' Ryutaro Asada, um cirurgião renegado, mas brilhante, está sendo processado por um diagnóstico errôneo e acaba sendo enviado para o Hospital Norte Japonês. Ele foi enviado para lá em exílio e fica morando em um barraco perto do mar, quando recebe a visita de Akira Kato, a professora assistente da Faculdade de Cirurgia Cardíaca do Hospital Médico Universitário de Meishin. Apesar de ser uma médica mulher, Akira deu um jeito de se tornar uma professora assistente. Ela é ambiciosa e tem como meta ser promovida como uma professora completa, através da cirurgia de sucesso utilizando a técnica Batista — uma cirurgia extremamente díficil de coração — e fazer um artigo sobre a técnica. Um ano antes, Akira testemunhou as habilidades de Ryutaro quando ele era um médico NGO e ficou impressionada o bastante para procurá-lo para lhe assistência na técnica Batista. Este drama expõe as dificuldades encontradas na rígida profissão médica japonesa no tratamento dos pacientes, através do qual as decisões tomadas são baseadas mais na proteção dos hospitais do que nos pacientes. 'Elenco' thumb|360px|Iryu - Temporada 1 - Correlacao *Sakaguchi Kenji como Asada Ryutaro *Inamori Izumi como Kato Akira *Mizukawa Asami como Satohara Miki *Koike Teppei como Ijyuuin Noboru *Natsuki Mari como Kito Shoko *Kitamura Kazuki como Kirishima Gunji *Abe Sadao como Arase Monji *Sasaki Kuranosuke como Fujiyoshi Keisuke *Kishibe Ittoku como Noguchi Keno *Ikeda Tetsuhiro como Kihara Takehiko *Mukaichi Mion como Fujiyoshi Juri (ep3) *Kanai Yuta (ep5-6) *Shimizu Koji (ep8-11) *Yabe Kenji (ep5,6,8,11) 'Créditos de Produção' *'Roteiro Original (manga):' Iryu de Nogizaka Taro *'Roteirista:' Hayashi Hiroshi *'Produtor:' Osabe Sosuke, Higashi Yasuyuki (東康之) *'Diretor:' Kubota Satoshi (久保田哲史), Mizuta Naruhide *'Musica:' Kono Shin, Sawano Hiroyuki 'Audiência' Fonte: Video Research, Ltd. 'Prêmios' *'49º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Drama *'49º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Arranjo Musical - Kono Shin *'49º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Diretor - Kubota Satoshi (久保田哲史) Temporada 2 thumb|310px|Iryu - Temporada 2 *'Episodios:' 11 *'Audiência:' 16.8 (Kanto) *'Periodo de Transmissão:' 11/10/2007 a 20/12/2007 *'Horário:' 5ª Feira às 22:00hs *'Música Tema:' ONE de AI 'Sinopse' Em Iryu 2, Asada Ryutaro trava mais uma nova batalha contra a realidade dos sistemas médicos japoneses. O governo elaborou um projeto de lei para atacar as recentes inflações das taxas médicas; Os hospitais entraram em uma era onde eles acabarão indo para a falência se eles não correrem para a sua independência. Ao mesmo tempo, estão tomando conta dos hospitais as fusões e aquisições. Adicionalmente, os departamentos de obstetricia e pediatria estão sendo fechados sucessivamente, e existem médicos inadequados na região - problemas que estão intimamente ligados aos problemas administrativos destes hospitais. Agora, os hospitais, como corporações normais, estão enfrentando o colapso caso eles não sejam rentáveis. 'Elenco' thumb|360px|Iryu - Temporada 2 - Correlacao *Sakaguchi Kenji como Asada Ryutaro *Uchida Yuki como Kataoka Kazumi *Koike Teppei como Ijyuuin Noboru *Otsuka Nene como Kodaka Nanami *Kitamura Kazuki como Kirishima Gunji *Abe Sadao como Arase Monji *Mizukawa Asami como Satohara Miki *Sasaki Kuranosuke como Fujiyoshi Keisuke *Natsuki Mari como Kito Shoko *Kishibe Ittoku como Noguchi Keno *Ikeda Tetsuhiro como Kihara Takehiko *Sato Jiro como Matsudaira Kotaro *Shiga Kotaro como Zenda Hideki *Takahashi Issei como Toyama Seiji *Nakamura Yasuhi como Nomura Hirohito ** **;Elenco de Suporte & Convidados 'Créditos de Produção' *'Roteiro Original (manga):' Iryu de Nogizaka Taro *'Roteirista:' Hayashi Koji (林宏司) *'Produtor Chefe:' Saito Aya *'Produtor:' Osabe Sosuke, Misao Reiko *'Diretor:' Mizuta Naruhide (ep1-3,6,8,11), Hayama Hiroki (ep4-5,7,10), Hoshino Kazunari (ep9) *'Musica:' Sawano Hiroyuki, Kono Shin 'Audiência' Fonte: Video Research, Ltd. Notas *O primeiro episódio foi ao ar como um especial de duas horas e meia de duração. Temporada 3 thumb|Iryu - Temporada 3 *'Episodios:' 10 *'Audiência:' 13.6% *'Periodo de Transmissão:' 14/10/2010 a 16/12/2010 *'Horário:' 5ª Feira às 22:00hs *'Música Tema:' Mirai e no Tobira (The Door to the Future) de DEEP 'Sinopse' Vários anos depois da conclusão de Iryu 2, a Equipe Médica Dragon está mais uma vez reunida para reviver o titubeante Hospital Universitário Meishin. 'Elenco' thumb|Iryu - Temporada 3 - Correlacao *Sakaguchi Kenji como Asada Ryutaro *Inamori Izumi como Kato Akira *Koike Teppei como Ijyuuin Noboru *Abe Sadao como Arase Monji *Tanimura Mitsuki como Magara Fuyumi *Endo Kenichi como Kuroki Keijiro *Sasaki Kuranosuke como Fujiyoshi Keisuke *Ikeda Tetsuhiro como Kihara Takehiko *Natsuki Mari como Kito Shoko *Kishibe Ittoku como Noguchi Keno *Hatsune Eriko como Kitagawa Hibiki (ep3-10) *Takahashi Issei como Toyama Seiji (ep9-10) *Nakamura Yasuhi como Nomura Hirohito (ep9-10) 'Créditos de Produção' *'Roteiro Original (manga):' Iryu de Nogizaka Taro 'Audiência' Fonte: Video Research, Ltd. Temporada 4 thumb|Iryu - Temporada 4 *'Episodios:' *'Audiência:' *'Periodo de Transmissão:' Início 09/01/2014 *'Horário:' 5ª Feira às 22:00hs *'Música Tema:' Aoi Ryuu (Blue Dragon) de ATSUSHI do EXILE 'Sinopse' A quarta temporada do popular drama médico estrelando Sakaguchi Kenji, que retrata os tratamentos médicos de ponta em um completo e excitante pacote. Três anos aós a temporada anterior, o brilhante cirurgião Asada Ryutaro (Sakaguchi) e sua "Equipe Dragon" estão de volta para atingir suas metas na criação de um hospital perfeito onde os pacientes são novamente sua prioridade. Dois novos personagens excitantes foram incluídos nesta temporada, includindo o ex professor de Asada (Hira Mikijiro) e um competente consultor administrativo do governo (Takahashi Katsunori). A história nesta temporada foca a globalização. 'Elenco' thumb|Iryu - Temporada 4 - Correlacao *Sakaguchi Kenji como Asada Ryutaro *Inamori Izumi como Kato Akira *Koike Teppei como Ijyuuin Noboru *Abe Sadao como Arase Monji *Hira Mikijiro *Takahashi Katsunori *Sasaki Kuranosuke como Fujiyoshi Keisuke *Ikeda Tetsuhiro como Kihara Takehiko *Natsuki Mari como Kito Shoko *Kishibe Ittoku como Noguchi Keno 'Créditos de Produção' *'Roteiro Original (manga):' Iryu de Nogizaka Taro 'Audiência' Fonte: Video Research, Ltd. Links Externos *Site Oficial Temporada 1 *Site Oficial Temporada 2 *Site Oficial Temporada 3 *Site Oficial Temporada 4 *Wikipedia Japonesa Inverno 2006 5ª Feira às 22:00hs Verão 2006 Kobayakawa Nobuki no Koi Fushin no Toki Verão 2007 5ª Feira às 22:00hs Inverno 2008 Yama Onna Kabe Onna Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi Verão 2010 5ª Feira às 22:00hs Inverno 2011 GOLD Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku Outono 2013 5ª Feira às 22:00hs Primavera 2014 Dokushin Kizoku --- Categoria:JDrama Categoria:JDrama 2006 Categoria:2006 Categoria:Fuji TV Categoria:JMédico Categoria:JDrama 2007 Categoria:2007 Categoria:JDrama 2010 Categoria:2010 Categoria:JDrama 2014 Categoria:2014